Ku Temukan Jodoh Ku di Dunia Lain
by Author Gorilla
Summary: petualangan Naruto yang menemukan jodohnya di dunia lain


**KU TEMUAKAN JODOH KU DI DUNIA LAIN.**

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini.

 **#Event_Isekai_FNI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan** : membaca fiksi penggemar ini Anda telah bersedia menanggung risiko yang akan Anda dapatkan seperti cerita Gaje, Bahasa Amburadul, sakit mata dan sebagai nya. Sebagai pembaca yang baik saya berharap Anda dapat meninggalkan jejak berupa review atau saran yang membangun untuk fiksi penggemar saya yang lainnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : Ini adalah kisah pertemuan di tepi danau yang merubah segalanya.

.

.

 **.**

Di suatu tempat di tepi danau terlihat satu perempuan yang menggoyang-goyangkan badan seorang laki-laki yang terbaring di sebalahnya. Keadaan laki-laki penuh dengan luka-luka kecil di bagian tangan dan badannya seolah ia habis mengalami pertarungan.

" engh…." Leguh laki-laki yang sedang di goyang-goyangkan badannya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Siapa kau dan di mana aku sekarang?"

" kau pasti sedang bercandakan Naruto-kun?"

" Bagaimana kau tahu nama ku?" jawab Naruto seperti orang kebingungan.

" Apa kau serius melupakan ku? Baiklah perkenalkan nama ku Hyuuga Hinata seorang penyihir. Kau berada di daerah kekuasaan Baal." Jawab Hinata.

" Baal maksud mu salah satu Iblis Ars Geotia?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Kurang lebih seperti itu, dan kau adalah Tentara bayaran yang ku sewa untuk membantu ku mengalahkan ke 72 Iblis Ars Geotia." Jawab Hinata.

' Ini serius? Aku terlibat dalam masalah yang luar biasa ini? Aku terakhir sedang tidur di kantor karena lembur lalu terbangun. Dalam situasi ini?' batin Naruto saat ini yang sedang terkejut bukan main.

" A … aku manusia biasa mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan ke 72 Iblis Ars Geotia? Ha ha Anda pasti bercanda kan?" Naruto menanyakan sekali lagi demi meyakinkan bahwa dia pasti tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini.

" Kau menanda tangani kontrak ini, dan juga kau adalah seorang kesatria yang termurah di kekaisaran ini. Karena kondisi keuangan ku sangat buruk jadi yah…" Jawab Hinata sambil mulai memerban luka Naruto.

' Jadi aku hanyalah kesatria terlemah yang tidak laku. Kemudian gadis cantik ini terpaksa menyewa ku?! Itu sama saja menyerahkan nasib Alam semesta ke 7 pada Yamcha!' Batin Naruto yang terguncang karena keadaannya sekarang.

" Jadi Naruto-kun mungkin aku akan membayarnya dengan tubuh ku …." Ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu sambil melanjutkan memerban tangan Naruto.

" Tunggu Nona! Apa maksud mu dengan membayar dengan tubuh mu? Itu terlalu berlebihan. Jadilah Istri ku setelah semua ini selesai. Itu bayaran yang ku minta." Jawab Naruto sok keren ' Aku di dunia sebelumnya hanyalah pegawai kantoran yang lama menjomblo hingga usia menikah. Mungkin gadis ini adalah jodohku!'

" A… anda me… melamar ku?" Tanya Hinata tergagap karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

" Tentu. Lagi pula aku pasti orang teberuntung di dunia jika menikah dengan mu. Ayo kita mulai petualangan kita untuk mengalahkan ke 72 Iblis Geotia." Ajak Naruto

Kemudian setelah keadaan Naruto membaik mereka pun kembali memasuki Istana Baal di dalam istana terlihat sebuah gambaran sebuah peradaban yang telah runtuh, ratusan mayat para pejuang yang memasuki isatana Baal sebelum Naruto, dan ratusan Wyvern beterbangan dan menyemburkan nafas petir Naruto dan Hinata menghadapi mereka dengan cara saling melindungi punggung masing-masing. Walaupun Naruto adalah kesatria terlemah tapi dengan mengandalkan pengetahuan di dunia asalnya bagaimana cara menghadapi makhluk sejenis dengan naga dari bermain game yang berhubungan makhluk mitologi.

" Hinata bagaimana keadaan mu? Bisakah kau menggunakan sihir penyembuh untuk kita berdua?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

" Bisa tapi, mana ku hampir habis." Jawab Hinata terdengar putus asa.

" Tidak masalah kita saat ini tinggal membunuh Naga besar itu? Tunggu apa itu Fáfnir?" ucap Naruto sambil bertanya apa benar Naga besar itu adalah Fáfnir.

" Fáfnir apa itu?" Tanya balik Hinata kebingungan.

' Ternyata di dunia ini naga-naga tidak memiliki nama tapi dilihat dari ciri-cirinya terlihat seperti Fáfnir.' Batin Naruto melihat reaksi Hinata barusan. Naga itu berbentuk seperti Kadal Raksasa dengan sisik berwarna hitam legam yang sangat kuat.

" Lupakan Sihir penyembuh buatlah parit di bawah Naga itu." Perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

" Tapi kenapa tidak menyembuhkan luka-luka kita terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan.

" Karena dengan bermandikan darah naga yang di sana kita akan mendapatkan kekebalan tubuh yang luar biasa dengan kata lain kita akan mendekati keabadian. Jadi buatlah parit untuk menampung darah naga nanti." Jawab Naruto bersiap menikam Fáfnir dengan pedangnya.

 **[Draíocht talún: díog]**

Setelah Hinata merepalkan sihir tanah di bawah Fáfnir tiba-tiba berubah menjadi parit yang dalam. Saat bersamaan Fáfnir yang terkejut pun menggila dan menyemburkan nafas petir secara membabibuta. Naruto memanfaatkan momen ini pun menikamkan pedangnya pada perut Fáfnir kemudian darah pun keluar dengan derasnya, dan memenuhi parit yang diciptakan Hinata.

" Bagaimana Naruto-kun cara membunuh naga itu?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang berusaha membelah dada Fáfnir.

" Itu karena di tempat asalku ada lengenda jika membunuh naga ini dan bermandikan darahnya akan mendapatkan kekebalan tubuh dari segala senjata dan mungkin juga mendapatkan keabadian jika meminumnya. Dengan jantungnya kau akan memahami bahasa burung. Jadi mari kita makan jantung ini dan minum darah ini kemudian mandilah dengan darah ini usahakan kau membasuh seluruh bagian tubuh mu." Jelas Naruto sekaligus mengajak Hinata untuk melakukan sesuai dengan dongeng Siegfrid yang ia baca saat berada di sekolah dasar dulu.

Kemudian mereka melakukan apa yang Naruto jelaskan, mereka melangkah melewati mayat Fáfnir terlihat pintu raksasa, dan memiliki dua lubang untuk meletakkan sebuah bola untuk membuka pintu itu. Naruto pun mencongkel kedua mata Fáfnir dan meletakkan nya pada kedua lubang yang ada pada pintu. Pintu itu pun terbuka dan terlihatlah banyak guci dan berbagai perhiasan dan tumpukan koin namun semuanya terbuat dari batu.

" Semuanya terbuat dari batu tidak ada yang berguna." Keluh Hinata jika saja semua tumpukan harta itu adalah emas pasti situasi keuangannya yang buruk akan teratasi.

Naruto melangkah dan melihat sebuah lampu( mirip pada cerita Aladin dan Lampu wasiat) dan menyentuhnya kemudian munculah percikan petir yang menyambar semua tumpukan harta yang terbuat dari batu, semua batu itu berubah menjadi permata dan emas lalu sesosok Raksasa berwarna biru bertanduk pada dahinya dengan sayap di punggungnya.

" **Selamat Datang pada Istana ku. Nama ku Baal Roh Amarah dan Kepahlawanan! Siapa di antara kalian yang akan menjadi Tuan ku?"** ucap Raksasa biru itu.

" Aku akan membuat kontrak dengan mu! Bagamana menurut mu Hinata?" ucap Naruto dengan tegas pada Baal dan bertanya pada Hinata.

" Eh…." Kaget Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengemasi tumpukan Harta yang ada di ruangan ini.

" **Manusia setelah kau membuat kontrak dengan ku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan ku?"** Tanya Baal kepada Naruto.

" Aku ingin bertarung untuk melindungi orang yang ku cintai." Jawab Naruto sambil melirik Hinata.

" **Baiklah aku Baal Roh Amarah dan Kepahlawanan mengakui kau adalah Tuan ku!"**

Kemudian pedang Naruto bercahaya dan mereka berdua pun terkirim keluar Istana Baal dengan beberapa Kantung berisikan Emas Permata.

" Hinata apakah setelah kita mengalahkan Iblis Solomon akan mendapatkan harta dan kekuatan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

" Ini pertamanya untuk ku dan mungkin saja. Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Ayo kita kembali ke kota dan langsungkan pernikahan kita." Ajak Hinata.

Kemudian mereka menikah dan melanjutkan petualangan mereka mengelilingi dunia untuk menyelesaikan ke 72 Labirin Ars Geotia yang tersisa.


End file.
